


Stockings

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, PSTD mention, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Its christmas morning and Danny needs to get up but Steve wants just five more minutes.Tumblr Christmas Prompt: Baby It's Cold Outside
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Stockings

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Danny sat up slightly to admire the way Steve looked when he slept. His shirtless form had slung an arm around Danny to keep him close. Even unconscious he wanted Danny near. That was fine by him. It had taken them long enough to get here that he didn't want Steve to let go.

Danny absent mindedly drew circles along Steve's arm that was laid across his own bare chest. It was so rare for Steve to look peaceful. When he was awake he was all action and noise. Even when he was quiet his mind was whirling with thoughts and fears. Sometimes Danny could catch him staring into space looking haunted. When he slept, if he could ever get the ghosts in his mind to quiet enough to sleep, he twitched. He whimpered. He had nightmares. It had come up in their counselling, don’t ask how, neither of them could remember, and their therapist suggested exercising before bed to release his energy.

She had meant push ups and Danny understood that, but when Steve gave him that raised eyebrow Danny felt his cheeks flush. He grumbled about definitions of exercise but it didn't take Steve long to convince him to try his version. It seemed to help. Last night though, with the kids in the house, Steve had settled for push ups. Danny joined him. All this working out before bed had him waking up aching, but it was worth it when Steve slept like this.

Some people considered watching people sleep romantic, but Danny had always found it mildly creepy. He lingered for a little while longer though today. He couldn’t resist. Steve had dropped all of his weight against Danny's mattress. The tension that kept him up had died away. His face was swept with calm. He didn’t have his gun at the bedside table, he didn’t need it. Steve was relaxed. Without the worries keeping his face stern he looked ten years younger. Softer. He was still as handsome as ever, especially with his hair all mussed up like that.

Danny ran his fingers gently through Steve's hair, smoothing it for him before he would wake up. He bit his lip when Steve shifted. He didn't mean to wake him up.

Steve's eye peeked open slowly. He winced in the early morning sun coming through the window and buried his head against Danny's chest to hide from it. Danny chuckled softly and he felt Steve's soft smile grow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Danny said.

His voice was low and slightly gruff for first thing in the morning. Steve loved to hear it. If Danny doubted that the way Steve tugged him tighter and closer killed that doubt. Danny linked his fingers through Steve's to raise his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

"No nightmares tonight. That's good," he said.

Steve gave a soft moan in agreement but said nothing. It was too early to bother trying to function. He didn't need to spring into action to start working out these days. Not with Danny beside him. It was easier to sleep when the house didn’t feel so empty. The ghosts couldn't get to him when there was a toddler racing around the room tooting his kazoo and chasing them back.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast before the kids get up. I don’t want them having chocolate for breakfast," Danny said.

When he tried to shift towards the edge of the bed Steve lifted just enough to cling onto him and drag him back.

"No-o-o, stay," he grumbled.

"I'm only going downstairs Steve," Danny chuckled.

Steve nuzzled against his arm and muttered, "‍Baby, no, stay, it's cold outside."

"We're in Hawaii," Danny laughed.

"I think we're snowed in!" Steve insisted.

He wrapped his arms around Danny's and kissed against his shoulders to try and convince him to stay.

"It's 76 degrees outside," Danny laughed.

"Exactly," Steve muttered. "Come back to bed."

Danny rolled his eyes. Steve wanted him to stay and he wanted to sink back down into bed beside him, but the kids were down the hall. Unsupervised. On Christmas morning. If Charlie went down to his stocking and found his chocolate he'd inhale it before Danny could stop him and he would _definitely_ throw up.

When Steve wanted to, he could by like an anchor. His arms worked their way up Danny's shoulders, pulling him in closer with each little butterfly kiss. They drew him in. Up his chest, across his shoulders, along his neck and up to his jawline. Danny sank lower and lower against Steve, being dragged back down into bed beside him.

"It's Christmas day Steve. When the kids get up they'll want us up too to open presents," he warned.

"Mmm," Steve hummed into his shoulder, "they won't wake up for a while. Stay with me. Pretend it's still night time."

"Fine but when Charlie's too full of chocolate to eat his dinner I'm blaming you," Danny yawned.

Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement. He had been marinating the turkey all night. While Danny was dressed up as Santa, telling Charlie stories about the elves and reindeer in the north pole, Steve and Grace were messaging herbs into the turkey. At least that's the lie they told Danny. Truth be told they were scoffing down the cookies that Danny had left on the baking tray for later, and Danny knew it. But they had marinated the turkey anyway so tonight's dinner was going to be delicious no matter how much of it got eaten.

"That's a problem for later. Plenty of time to sleep before then," Steve insisted.

Danny chuckled softly as he laid down against Steve. They snuggled down together again. Steve linked his fingers through Danny's and laid a kiss on his wrist. Danny shuffled closer until his forehead was touching Steve's. Steve smiled as Danny's messy bedhead flopped over his. Steve's hand curled around Danny's waist.

Suddenly it felt a lot warmer beneath the safety of their bed covers than it did outside. Here they were together. Safe. Comfortable. Happy. Outside, sunshine be damned, to them it was a snow storm. It was cold and bitter and snowing far too heavily to be appealing. Frost grew across the window as the roads became icy and the snow piled up at the door. They were snowed in. Trapped. Out there it was frozen and dangerous. No, it was far better to stay here safe and warm and cosy in bed...

They had almost dozed back off when the mice were stirring out in the hallway. Hushed tones were pinned down by giggles and muffled by the doorway.

"Lift me, I wanna open the door, lift me!"

"I cant hold both of these and lift you up!"

 _"I wanna open the door!_ "

"Then hold these!"

Steve heard Danny give a quiet groan. He chuckled to himself and opened his eyes again. Danny sighed and opened his too, but be had a soft smile too. One warm enough to make Steve's insides melt.

"It was fun while it lasted right," he muttered.

The door handle rattled and Steve's eyes sparkled. "I think the fun's only about to begin."

Charlie had to kicked the door open. His hands were full of stockings and Grace's were full of Charlie. He dropped to the floor, spilling presents onto the floor as he went. Grace fumbled to keep her grip on the stockings in her arms as she readjusted. When Charlie hit the floor he went darting to the bed and climbed onto it with absolutely no dignity. It took him three attempts to get his leg up high enough to roll onto the bed while still clutching the stockings. Steve finally let go of Danny, only to make room for the kids. Grace dumped a pair of stockings at the end of the bed and went back to grab the spilt gifts.

"Who's stockings you got there kiddo?" Steve asked Charlie.

Charlie lifted one up and twisted it in his hand to show the embroidered name to Steve.

"This one's mine, this one's Gracie's," he said.

"Ah, so _you've_ got mine! Gimme!" Steve grinned as he reached out to Grace.

Grace grinned at him and rolled her eyes. She tossed Steve's stocking his way and Danny's towards him. Danny was yawning and scratching the back of his head when it hit him. He paused for a moment to look offended by the collision, but he let it go instantly. Charlie wriggled in between Danny and Steve and Grace sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"Shall we take it in turns or rip straight into them?" Steve asked.

"Take them in turns so we can make it last longer," Grace said.

"Excellent idea," Steve grinned.

Danny chuckled affectionately. Days like these made his favourite memories. Actually most days with Steve and the kids made for his favourite memories. Any time with his perfect little family was precious to him. More so to Steve though. He relished days like these even more than Danny. You could tell by the way his eyes never left the kids as they unwrapped each present and he eagerly watched for their reactions.

"Chocolate!" Charlie cried like it was the most wondrous thing in the world, "Thanks Santa!"

Steve beamed so brightly to see how Charlie lit up that Danny barely registered the kids reactions. He was just watching Steve and falling ever more in love with him.

"You can't eat that until after breakfast though Charlie," Danny warned.

"Aw come on Danno, everyone knows that chocolate _is_ breakfast at Christmas!" Grace argued.

"She makes a good point," Steve muttered quietly.

"Who's side are you on?" Danny muttered back.

It took Steve a split second to decide but for that split second really could have gone either way.

"Listen to your father kids. It's five fruit and veg a day to keep healthy, there’s no skipping them for holidays!" He declared.

The kids groaned but Danny grinned. "Ah maybe just this once. Just because it's Christmas. But you brush your teeth for the _full_ two minutes afterwards, is that understood?"

"Yes Danno!" Charlie cried.

He tore open his chocolates instantly and stuffed one straight into his mouth while Grace threw her head back with laughter.

Steve tilted his head to Danny. "Did you just throw me under the bus to save yourself?"

"Welcome to parenthood babe," Danny winked.

Steve would have been offended if he could stop himself from constantly beaming whenever Danny reminded him that all this was his now. The boyfriend, the kids, the family, it was all his. And if that meant being the bad cop sometimes so that Danny could be the good cop, that was fine by Steve. The kids were still happy and Danny was happy and Steve had his back and that made him happy.

It all seemed so ridiculously easy today. Even when the dog came trotting in with his tail swishing to sniff out the treats that Charlie would definitely slip his way, and made them laugh. How it had taken them so long to get here they would never understand, but now they were here it seemed to fit so naturally. So perfectly. Like this was the way it was always meant to be.

Just Danny, Steve, their kids and their dog, in their bed, in their house, utterly swamped in scraps of wrapping paper. As Grace tossed aside her gasp empty packet and beamed at the contents, Steve heard Danny chuckle, and felt him plant a kiss on Steve's jawline.

"I'm going to make coffee. Make sure the kids brush their teeth please," he said, pointedly.

Steve looked up at him as he slid off the bed. He was wearing nothing but grey pyjamas bottoms, and the sun gleamed around him through the window as he stretched, tensing his muscles, and ran a hand through his messy hair. It was a simple view. One he saw every morning. But just because he saw a sunset every evening didn't make each one any less breath-taking.

"Alright soldiers, you heard the captain! We have our orders! A ten hut! You too Eddie," Steve ordered.

Eddie barked, his tail swished, but he sat upright to attention. He was a good boy. The kids giggled but they slid off of the bed and stood to attention beside it. It had become a game to the three of them. One that secretly helped Steve to keep his nightmares at bay. It was easier to live through the memories if he pretended it was all one big game. It didn't always work, but it entertained the kids so they wanted to behave and that made life easier too.

"To the bathroom! Forward, _march!"_

Danny listened from the bottom of the stairs as three sets of footsteps went marching across the hall, followed by a jingling of dog tags. He smiled to himself, wondering how he had gotten this lucky.

Steve was right.

The fun was only just beginning.


End file.
